gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Burt - Carole Beziehung
Die Burt - Carole Beziehung, auch genannt Barole, ist die romantische Beziehung zwischen Burt Hummel und Carole Hudson. Die beiden lernen sich und kennen und gehen miteinander aus, als Kurt sie einander in Liebe ist ein weiter Weg beim Elternsprechabend vorstellt und heiraten in Amor muss verrückt sein. Überblick Burt und Carole lernen sich bei einem Elternabend in der Episode Liebe ist ein weiter Weg kennen, als Kurt sie beide einander vorstellt umd somit Finn näher zu kommen. Am Anfang haben Finn und Kurt Bedenken über die Beziehung ihrer Eltern, Kurt, weil sein Vater sich mit Finn besser versteht als mit ihm und Finn, weil seine Mutter anfängt, sich von den Erinnerungen seines leiblichen Vaters zu trennen. Später hat Burt ein klärendes Gespräch mit Finn und sagt ihm, dass er nie seinen Vater ersetzen kann, doch er will versuchen für Finn und seine Mutter da zu sein. Kurt erklärt er, dass er ihn immer lieben wird, mehr als alles andere, da er sein Sohn ist und er ihm sehr wichtig ist. Staffel Eins 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg' thumb|left|Erste BegegnungBurt und Carole treffen sich zum ersten Mal, als Kurt sie auf dem Elternsprechtag einander bekannt macht, mit der Absicht, Finn näher zu kommen. Die beiden kommen sofort ins Gespräch und verstehen sich, wobei Finn, als er davon erfährt, nicht so begeistert ist. Burt sagt ihm später, dass er nicht vorhat, seinen Dad, der als Held starb, zu ersetzen, aber Caroles Held sein will, so lang, wie sie ihn haben möchte. 'Viel Theater!' thumb|Burt und Carole erzählen, dass sie zusammen ziehen Finn und Carole ziehen, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen, bei Burt und Kurt ein, was dazu führt, dass die beiden Teeanger sich ein Zimmer teilen müssen. Nachdem Kurt die Dekoration dafür übernimmt und Finn mit dieser nicht einverstanden ist, kommt es zu einer Auseinandersetzung, wobei er sie als "schwuchtelig" bezeichnet. Burt hört das und wirft Finn, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass seine Beziehung mit Carole darunter leidet, verärgert und enttäuscht raus, da er ihn für einen besseren Menschen gehalten hat. Später beschützt Finn Kurt vor Karofsky und Azimio, was darauf schließen lässt, dass er und seine Mum dadurch wieder bei den Hummels einziehen. Staffel Zwei 'Das neue Toastament' thumb|left|Im KrankenhausFinn, Carole und einige andere Mitglieder der New Directions gehen Burt im Krankhaus besuchen, nachdem er einen Herzinfarkt hatte. Es zeigt sich, dass trotz der Geschehnisse zwischen Kurt und Finn, Burt und Carole immer noch zusammen sind, wobei Burt vorher schon erwähnt hat, dass Finn und Carole zu ihrem wöchentlichen Freitagabendessen erscheinen. 'Amor muss verrückt sein' thumb|Burt und Carole erzählen von ihrer VerlobungDie beiden besuchen Finn und Kurt in der Schule und erzählen, dass sie sich verlobt haben. Burt erklärt, dass er Carole in dem Klassenzimmer in der McKinley, in dem sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet sind, vor der gesamten Klasse gefragt hat, ob sie seine Frau werden will und sie ja gesagt hat. Die beiden Jungs freuen sich über die Neuigkeiten und umarmen sich und ihre Eltern. thumb|left|HochzeitskussSpäter bei der Hochzeit singen die New Directions zur Eröffnung Marry You, wobei Kurt und Finn zu Tränen gerührt sind, wenn ihre Eltern den Gang entlang zum Altar tanzen. Als der Priester sie fragt, ob sie sich gegenseitig als Mann und Fraum nehmen, unterbrechen Carole und Burt ihn, sagend, dass er "darauf wetten kann" und zeigen, wie sehr sie das wollen. Auf dem Empfang singt Will Sway und die beiden tanzen ihren Hochzeitstanz dazu. Danach hält Finn als Trauzeuge eine Rede, in der er sich bei seinem neuem Bruder dafür entschuldigt, ihm nicht beigestanden zu haben und versichert ihm, dass er von nun an hinter ihm steht. Daraufhin singt er Just the Way You Are für Kurt, seine Mutter und für seine Freundin Rachel, wobei er seinen Bruder bittet, dass er mit ihm tanzt. Dieser stimmt zu und ihre Eltern sehen ihnen glücklich dabei zu. thumb|Beim Footballspiel 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' Burt, Carole, Kurt und Blaine schauen sich das Footballspiel der McKinley Titans und die Halbzeitshow der New Directions zu Thriller/Heads Will Roll an. Staffel Drei 'Irisch was los' thumb|left|Im BreadstixBurt und Carole reden im Breadstix mit Finn und Kurt über Burts Wahlkampf-Kampagne. Carole unterstützt ihren Ehemann vollkommen. 'Will will' Carole, Burt, Emma und Will erzählen Finn die Wahrheit über seinen leiblichen Vater. 'Gorilla mit Herz' thumb|Bei den BerrysBurt und Carole sind bei den Berrys zu Gast, um Finns und Rachels Verlobung zu feiern. In Wahrheit sind aber sowohl die beiden als auch Hiram und Leroy Berry gegen die Hochzeit und wollen diese verhindern. 'Auf dem Weg' thumb|left|Kurz vor Rachels und Finns HochzeitCarole und Burt sind bei den Regionals und sehen sich die Performances an. Danach diskutieren mit Leroy und Hiram, wie sie Rachels und Finns Hochzeit stoppen können, kommen aber zu keiner Lösung. 'Zukunft voraus' Burt und Carole klatschen während der Abschlusszeremonie beide für Kurt und Finn und sind stolz auf ihre Söhne. Staffel Vier 'Tatsächlich … Glee' thumb|Burt und Carole umarmen sich freudigIn Arties Traum sind Burt und Carole nie zusammen gekommen, da es den Glee Club darin nicht gibt. Kurt wird stattdessen von Finn drangsaliert und hat nie für ihn geschwärmt, weswegen er ihre Eltern auch nicht auf einander angesetzt hat, um ihm näher zu kommen. In der realen Welt erzählt Kurt Rachel, dass er über die Weihnachtsfeiertage nicht nach Lima fährt, da sein Dad, Carole und Finn ihre Schwester besuchen, wobei Burt aber später in New York auftaucht, was dar auf schließen lässt, dass seine Frau und sein Stiefsohn allein gefahren sind. 'Gutes braucht seine Zeit' Carole und Burt sitzen mit Kurt zusammen im Wartezimmer bei Burts Arzt und warten auf die Ergebnisse. Nachdem der Doktor verkündet hat, dass Burt den Krebs besiegt hat, umarmen sie sich. Staffel Fünf 'Der Quarterback' thumb|left|Burt steht Carole beiCarole, Burt und Kurt sehen nach Finns Tod dessen Sachen durch und sprechen über ihn. Burt bereut, ihn angeschrien zu haben, als er Kurts Dekoration "schwuchtelig" genannt hat und nicht mehr umarmt zu haben, doch Carole beruhigt ihn und sagt, dass Finn es gemocht hat, wenn Burt ihn geschimpft hat. Burt will Finns Lampe behalten und Carole scheint damit einverstanden zu sein. Carole spricht dann darüber, wie es sich anfühlt, ein Kind zu verlieren und beginnt zu weinen, worauf sie von Burt getröstet wird. 'Die Stadt der Engel' thumb|Burt schlägt Carole vor, nach Lima zurückzukehrenCarole und Burt begleiten die New Directions zu den Nationals nach Los Angeles. Carole ist zunächst begeistert und denkt, dass es ihr helfen wird, nah bei Finns Freunden zu sein und es sie näher zu ihm bringen wird. Als Tina eine taktlose Bemerkung macht, merkt Carole, dass es sie doch noch mehr aufwühlt, bei Finns Freunden zu sein und so zu tun. Burt schlägt daraufhin vor, nach Lima zurückzukehren. Carole nimmt den Vorschlag an.thumb|left|Gerührt von der Performance der New Directions thumb|Burt und Carole muntern die Kids aufMan sieht sie, wie sie ihr Hotelzimmer verlassen und Sam sieht kurz vor der Performance der New Directions nach, ob Carole und Burt mit Mercedes gekommen sind, um ihnen zuzusehen. Er bemerkt, dass sie fehlen, doch während Will den New Directions vor dem Auftritt Mut macht, tauchen die beiden doch noch auf. Burt scheint Carole davon überzeugt zu haben, doch da zu bleiben, auch wenn er es nicht zugibt. Auch Burt und Carole ermutigen die New Directions noch einmal vor ihrem Auftritt. Die beiden sind überwältigt, als sie merken, dass die New Directions einige von Finns Lieblingssongs singen. Zurück an der McKinley trösten sie den Glee Club darüber hinweg, dass sie nicht gewonnen haben und erinnern sie daran, dass Finn in ihnen allen weiterlebt, egal ob sie gewonnen oder verloren haben. Staffel Sechs 'Eine Hochzeit' thumb|left|Verliebt wie am ersten TagDie beiden sind auf Brittanys und Santanas Hochzeit, weil Burt die Zeremonie abhält. Sie werden von Blaine und Kurt aufgesucht, wobei Letzterer meint, dass es wie gestern scheint, als Burt und Carole geheiratet haben, worauf die beiden sich küssen. Als Blaine äußert, dass sie beinah in ihre Fußstapfen getreten wären, erklärt Burt, dass, auch wenn sie vielleicht füreinander bestimmt sind, niemand bereit für irgendwas ist. Carole pflichtet ihm bei, dass sie die Tage ausnutzen und jeder Fehler macht, was Burt fragen lässt, ob er auch einer ist. Sie verneint und streicht ihm seinen Anzug zurecht. Anschließend meint Carole, dass sie das Meiste aus allem machen müssen, was Finn ihr beigebracht hat und Burt ergänzt, dass es bei ihm auch der Krebs und Kurt im Krankenhausbett, nachdem er verprügelt wurde, waren. thumb|PartnertauschNachdem er äußert, dass ihn Hochzeiten in Stimmung versetzen und Blaine und Kurt versichert, dass er nicht betrunken ist, stimmt Carole ihm zu und die beiden gehen, während Blaine und Kurt nachdenklich zurück bleiben. Die beiden freuen sich, als sie sehen, dass Blaine und Kurt auch heiraten und unterstützen die Entscheidung. Burt eröffnet die Zeremonie und erzählt, dass er zweimal die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden und geheiratet hat und blickt dabei zu Carole, die ihn gerührt anlächelt. Auf dem Empfang versichern sie Rachel, dass es ok ist, weiter zu machen und sie ruhig mit Sam tanzen soll. Daraufhin tanzen die beiden mit den anderen Paaren während Our Day Will Come und klatschen dann bei Rachel und Sam ab. 'Träume werden wahr' thumb|left|Burt und Carole sind von Sues Rede gerührtWährend des Zeitsprungs erfährt man, dass die beiden Großeltern werden, da Blaine und Kurt via Rachel als Leihmutter ein Kind erwarten. Danach sitzen sie mit Will, Figgins, Emma, Sheldon und Terri in der Aula, wo Sue erzählt, dass die Aula in "Finn Hudson Auditorium" umbenennt wurde. Sie sind gerührt, Carole sogar zu Tränen, und applaudieren dafür. Anschließend sehen sie sich die Performance zu I Lived an, bevor sie aufstehen und mit den anderen Erwachsenen auf die Bühne gehen, um mitzufeiern. Songs 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' Staffel Zwei *'Marry You' (Amor muss verrückt sein) *'Sway' (Amor muss verrückt sein) Staffel Sechs *'Our Day Will Come' (Eine Hochzeit) Trivia *Sie sind das erste Paar, das von einem Schüler, Kurt, zusammengebracht wurde und das in der Serie geheiratet hat. *Beide haben ihre vorherigen Ehepartner verloren. *Sie sind das Paar, das am längsten zusammen ist. Kategorie:Beziehungen